


Vet Series Snippet - I Spy

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series Snippets - Short stories that take place in the Vet Series au [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was working on a much, much larger crossover story, but hit a mental road block and came up with this instead.<br/>----SPOILERS----<br/>For any story after Vet 15 - if you haven't read that far, you may not want too...</p><p> </p><p>It takes place after Jim and Jenny’s baby is born, several years later … you’ll see.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vet Series Snippet - I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a much, much larger crossover story, but hit a mental road block and came up with this instead.  
> \----SPOILERS----  
> For any story after Vet 15 - if you haven't read that far, you may not want too...
> 
>  
> 
> It takes place after Jim and Jenny’s baby is born, several years later … you’ll see.

I Spy

January 18, 2005

******  
“I spy with my little eye something red,” Jake Ellison said, looking up at his father with a mischievous grin.

Jim Ellison frowned down at his son, but couldn’t keep his lips from curving up at the sight of that grin. He turned and looked out over the balcony rail. “Something red, huh? That woman’s sweater.”

“Nope,” Jake replied with a giggle.

Jim huffed. “Okay, that emergency exit sign on the second tallest building.”

“Uh uh,” Jake denied gleefully.

“The stop sign on the corner.”

“No.”  
“The tail lights on the blue car.”

“Nope.”

“That guy’s tie.”

“Wrong again,” Jake said with a wide grin. “That’s five chances, Dad. You have to give up.”

“Five?” Jim asked with pretend astonishment. “Are you sure?”

His son nodded, blond hair flopping down into his eyes. He promptly pushed his hair back as he continued. “Five chances, Dad. You set the rules, remember?”

“Okay, okay. What did you spy?” Jim agreed with a crooked smile.

“That dog’s collar over in the park,” Jake answered as he pointed toward the park.

Jim looked that direction, then squinted and put his hand up to block the sun. “That?!” he exclaimed with exaggerated disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding me. That dog has so much hair… how could you possibly see its collar?”

Jake giggled. “I did see it and so did you.”

Jim sighed gustily. “Okay, okay. You got me.” He straightened and put on his best glare of concentration. “Now it’s my turn, hahaha,” he cackled evilly.

His son giggled again but turned to look out over the balcony rail in anticipation.

The front door opened and closed with the Ellison boys paying little attention. Familiar footsteps announced the presence of Jennifer Ellison on the balcony.

“What are you two up to?” Jenny asked catching Jake up in a bear hug.

“Mom! I can’t see,” Jake said squirming.

Jen grinned and set the antsy five year old back on the stool he’d been standing on. “See what?”

Jim leaned over to get a kiss from his wife then replied with a smile. “We’re playing ‘I Spy.’”

“Cool,” Jenny said. “Can I play?”

Jim’s welcoming smile fell and Jake turned to gaze at his mother with overt concern.

“Well,” Jim hedged, “I don’t think it would be fair…”

Jake nodded, still worried. He looked around furtively then leaned in and whispered, “We’re using our senses.”

Jenny blinked and barely managed to suppress a grin at her son’s serious manner. “Oh,” she said. “I see. Well, it would be hard for me to compete then, wouldn’t it?”

Their son nodded solemnly.

Jen exchanged a quick amused glance with Jim then smiled. “Well, that’s okay. I guess I can start making dinner,” she replied nonchalantly, turning to go back inside.

Jim sent Jake a horrified look. “Do you think it’s a good idea to let your Mom cook?” he asked in a stage whisper.

Jenny glared over her shoulder at her husband.

“Um, maybe Mom and me can play while you make dinner Dad,” Jake grinned. “We can just play inside the house, Mom,” he suggested.

“You mean, so us poor old non-Sentinels have a chance?” Jenny teased.

Jake nodded, his grin broadening at her teasing tone.

Jenny tilted her head in thought. “I don’t know. I think you’d still have the advantage. Why don’t we do something else while your Dad cooks?”

“Like what?”

“Well, you could tell me what you two did all day.” Jenny paused. “Unless there’s something you can’t tell me,” she finished, sounding all official, “under the Sentinel Code of honor.”

Jake giggled. “No, nothing like that,” he replied saucily.

“Whew,” Jenny said relieved. “I’m glad. I haven’t updated my clearance lately.”

Jim chuckled. “Jake, why don’t you go grab the pictures from the zoo. I’m sure your Mom would love to see the ones of Uncle Blair and the snake.”

“Cool!” Jake exclaimed as he raced off to his bedroom.

“Snake?” Jen asked Jim.

“Yeah,” Jim said with a shudder. “You had to be there. But the pictures are almost as good as the live performance.” Jim grinned wickedly. “You’ll have to ask Blair how he came to pose for those shots.”

Jen shook her head in fond exasperation. “I’m sure you had nothing to do with it.”

“Me? I’m innocent. Ask Jake.”

“Uh huh,” Jen said knowingly. “What’s for dinner, dear?” she asked, changing the subject.

Jake came barreling back into the room at that moment and shoved a stack of photos into Jenny’s hands. “Here Mom. See… here’s Uncle Blair, Dad wouldn’t touch the snake.”

“Darned right,” Jim replied with another shudder.

“Hang on,” Jake said excitedly. “Dad let me buy something at the zoo that I want to show you. It’s really cool. I’ll be right back,” he shouted as he ran to his room again.

Jenny gasped at the first photo of Blair with a huge boa constrictor hanging over his shoulders. As she flipped through the pictures though, a huge grin spread across her face.

“Snake’s getting a little friendly there,” she chuckled, holding one particular picture out for Jim to see.

Her husband snorted. “He’s lucky he was wearing a belt, otherwise that snake would have been visiting places only Elise should have access to.”

Jen laughed. “Has she seen these yet?”

“I doubt it,” Jim grinned. “Blair took his camera, but obviously didn’t have a free hand for these. One of the reptile house employees was shooting pictures of everyone with a digital camera. They had a few samples printed for us before we left and I ordered them all. Blair doesn’t know.”

The couple exchanged a conspiratorial glance.

”Jake, honey,” Jen called innocently. “Hurry up, we’re going over to your Uncle Blair’s for dinner.”

Finis

Thanks to all the lucky people who were able to go to Moonridge in 2004 and shared their photos with us. Of course, Garret’s encounter with the boa was part of the inspiration for this story. Here are a couple of the links to see Garret and the snake.

Starfox’s Mansion – www wolfpanther com/gallery html  
And  
JenCat’s pictures - http://imageevent com/nbcoolstuff/moonridge2004roll5


End file.
